A different type of magic
by siriusly misunderstood
Summary: A Transformers belt, sleazy guys, a radical iPod, a bunch of teenage witches and a whacked up hippie. Really, what more could you ask for? Reid & OC.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"God Kira! Can you just shut up?! I didn't steal Abbot off you, to do that I would actually have to want him which is never going to happen."

"Oh, you so want him." My room mate Fiona called out to me. I ignored her.

"Did you just insult Aaron?" Kira asked disbelievingly.

"Um, let me think about it," I tapped my chin. "Yes, I think I did."

"You bitch!" She said, before she slapped me. Yeah, slapped me. The psycho slapped me! Well then, I'll show her.

"You. Just. Slapped. Me." And that's what I said before I hit her. Unlike that pussy, I don't slap people. I don't do chick fights.

"Aagh! You broke my nose!" Ha, yeah. There was blood everywhere. Hey, that sounded kinda sadistic, but whatever

"Let's go Fi, before anyone shows up."

"Good idea. School hasn't even started yet, it'd suck if you got a detention this early."

"Tell me about it... should we go talk to your boyfriend?"

"Oooh, hell yes!"

"Yeah, you haven't made out with Tyler today yet, have you?"

"Shut up. And no." She sighed.

"Well grab the spare helmet and get on." I said, gesturing to my bike. Moter bike that is, not one of those gay push bikes with the tassels everywhere. And the pink. Ugh! I swear, if I see anyone riding one of those bikes I'll just grab it off of them and smash it into little, baby sized pieces, and force feed it to them or something. As long as it's painful.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, sweetie. It makes me feel old."

"Don't call me sweetie. It makes me feel young."

"Deal." We shook hands as she got on behind me. "Hold on!" I yelled as I gunned off.

"Aaagh!!!" She screamed. I laughed.

"You are such a sook." I told her.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking road!" she screamed as I turned around to tease her. I faced the road again, smirking.

After that we rode in silence, apart from Fi's occasional swearing. There was this cool as cafe which had the best breakfasts ever, and that's where all the guys went before school, it was like a tradition they had. Seeing as both me and Fi (ha ha, it rhymed.) stayed at the school, we had to leave school, have breakfast, and then go back to school. It was kind of pointless when you think of it like that, but like I said. Best breakfast ever!!!

"We're here. You can open your eyes now, Fi." She glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders as I took off my black helmet. Sucker, she got the pink, girly one.

"What's with your clothes anyways?" She asked me.

"What do you mean, 'with my clothes'? There's nothing wrong with them." And there so wasn't. Well, I guess if you were a bimbo like Kira you'd think there was something wrong about them, but hey! Am I Kira? Yeah, I didn't think so. And it's not like this isn't what I usually wear anyway. Baggy, dark jeans, holes in the knees. Black shirt, black hoodie over the top. Fingerless gloves with skulls on them, and my shoes which used to be white but are now covered in scribble and random cartoons I did when I was bored.

"Well, it's a new year. Why don't you go for a new look?"

"I like my look, you know that. Can we go inside and eat before I die of starvingness?" She sighed. "Let's go."

"Wait, I have to ask, why did you die your hair?"

"We've been over this before Fiona. I was bored with it."

"So you dyed it black and then put all these random coloured tips in it?"

"Um, obviously." I loved my hair. It was awesome, it was black, and then I put a new strand of colour in every time something big happened. Like when I first got my bike. It's dark blue, so I put a strand of dark blue in it. Stuff like that.

I pushed past her and made my way into the cafe. I saw Tyler leaning against the counter, ordering something, while the rest of the gang were already seated and eating. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin. The Sons of Ipswich. It's said that they have 'magical' powers and, well. It's true. I walked in on Reid using once so then he had to explain it to me. I believed him straightaway because, I have the powers as well. Because I originally came from Ireland, we had different magic, different sources of power so mine is different from theirs. It's more powerful because it doesn't rely on me to get the energy from. It comes from everywhere, the sun, rain, everything. I get my powers from the earth around me and seeing as the earth is stronger than humans, I'm stronger. It feels good rubbing it in. In a completely non-evil way of course.

"Hey! If it isn't my favourite little punk." Caleb called out at me.

"I'm your only little punk... if that works." I said, pulling him up for a hug. Caleb's like a brother to me, actually, he's worse than a normal brother because he's so bloody protective! God, he won't let me go out with anyone, it's annoying. But I love him because it's fucking hilarious when he bashes people up for me.

"Okay, can't breathe." I joked, trying to push him off me.

"Yeah, leave some hugging for the rest of us." Tyler said, coming up behind me.

"Aww, it's little Tyler. Does the baby want a hug?"

"Little Tyler my arse. I'm bigger than you." He said, grabbing my head and giving me a noogie.

"I surrender! I surrender!" He let go and gave me a hug. "Okay, down boy. Go use up your smooshiness on Fi. She's behind me."

"Really?" Tyler said, letting go and hurrying off in search of his girlfriend.

"I wanna hug too." Pogue said, coming over.

"Well," I said, crossing my arms. "No hug for you, so there!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Never let it be said that I was mature.

"No hug hey? Well then, I'll have to force it out of you!" Pogue said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you asshole!"

"Not until I get a proper hug." He told me.

"Fine, fine. But only because I'm hungry." I said as he let me go. I gave him a hug and went to sit down.

"Don't I get one too?" Reid asked sarcastically from where he was still sitting. I glared at him.

"Not until hell freezes over dude."

"Did you just call me a whales dick?"

"No, that would be implying that you're useful for something." He glared at me. "Oooh! Garwin doesn't have a comeback!" I sang. He just pulled his i-pod out of his pocket and started listening to it.

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, Caleb?" I whined.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm gonna die!" I said.

"From what?" He asked, anticipating where I was going with this.

"From lackofeatingitis!"

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"It's true. If I don't eat food in the next five minutes I'll shrink up into nothing!"

"What should I do?"

"Go to the register and save me because..." I fell onto the only empty seat which was next to Reid. He looked at me distastefully before going back to ignoring me. "I can't stand up or my legs'll drop off!"

"I'll be super amazingly quick then." He said, before going to the counter and ordering for me. He came back with my food which I took from him gratefully. I thanked him before inhaling. The food, not Caleb. I ate, kind of slowly for me. I was finished and ready to leave again within six and a half minutes.

"Don't you ever chew Vicki?" Pogue asked me.

"Um... nope. Don't think so." I chewed on my lip for a second before turning to Fi. "Do you mind catching a ride with Tyler? I need to... think."

"Sure!" She said brightly. She didn't catch my tone, the one that always gave me away when I was lying. Nobody did. Not even Caleb surprisingly enough. As I said goodbye however, I saw Reid looking at me quizzically. Well, he can quiz all he wants, I'm not going to tell him of all people.

I walked out quickly. I didn't want anybody following me. I jumped off my bike and sped off in the opposite direction of school. When I got to the forest, I parked my bike and walked into the trees. I walked until I came to my clearing. There was only one other person that knew about this place, and that was Reid, but even he didn't know what it was actually for.

As I said, I got my power from nature, but what I didn't say was that sometimes, when nature was being threatened or hurt, I felt the pain of it. Normally I could numb the pain, lessen it so to speak, but it was always just there at the edge of my mind. And sometimes, like right now, it threatened to overwhelm me and that's why I come here. Nobody can hear the screaming.

I took off all my clothes except for my underwear and a singlet and then lowered myself into the pool of water directly in the middle of the clearing. Being submerged was the only way to make the pain fully emerge, otherwise it always simmered there. Not enough to make me keel over, but it still fucking hurt. I sat still for a second while I gathered myself, then I completely lowered myself. That's when the pain hit. As I brought my head up so I could breath, the pain hit and I bent over double. I let loose a scream.

"Vicki?" I heard a concerned voice ask. I couldn't tell who it was, I couldn't move to make myself look up to see who it was. I screamed again and I felt the person lift me out of the water. I curled up against their broad, flat chest. At least now I could remove all girls from my possible list of people it could be. Unless is was a really, really flat girl. I'll just go with a guy. I whimpered.

"Vicki," the voice said again softly. He had a heavenly voice. "What did you do?"

"It's not my fault the world sucks." I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"My power comes from the earth. I feel what it feels and right now, it's feeling pain." I groaned and the person held me closer. "This doesn't change anything between us though Garwin, I've still gotta hate you."

"Why do you have to hate me?"

"Because... you're holding me while I'm practically naked." He looked down at my body, then his eyes returned to my face.

"I didn't even notice." He murmured.

"Sure, and you can put me down..." I took a deep breath and hoped that my legs worked. "Now." He slowly lowered me to the ground, taking care to not move me more than necessary. It was nice of him. I took a shaky step towards my clothes. I picked them up and quickly pulled my shirt over the now damp singlet. My pants required slightly more thought and my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Fuck! Maybe no fly and an undone belt can be the new look." Reid laughed quietly before coming up behind me and doing up my pants and fixing my belt. I was still too numb to care. That always happens after this. The numbness, not the Reid doing up my pants thing. "Thanks Garwin, um... did you bring your truck?"

"Yeah, do you wanna ride?"

"That'd be good."

"Cool, I'll chuck your bike in the back. Besides, it's like the whole 'don't let a friend drive drunk' thing."

"Except I'm not drunk." I reminded him.

"You mean you're not drunk now, you will be later."

"What's later?"

"Back to school party, down at the usual spot."

"I can't get drunk if Caleb's there." I reminded him.

"I'll hide you from Caleb kay? Now, who's getting drunk tonight?" He asked.

"Me?"

"Damn straight you are, now let's go." He directed me to his truck which was parked next to the bike. He used to get my bike onto the back of the truck and then we were off.

Reid and me are the scary drivers of our group and no one drives with us unless they can help it. Why else did you think Fiona was so happy I was 'thinking' before? Scary drivers that's why. But I liked driving with Reid. I felt safe which was weird compared to what others feel when he drives.

With Reid driving we got to school in record time. Just as everyone was getting out of their rides actually.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"We'll just say your bike broke down and I was driving past." I looked at him.

"You're good."

"I try, I try. Now let's go." We got out of the car to meet a mix of disbelieving, relieved, amused and even smug faces.

"Uh oh." I whispered. Reid smirked.

"Hey everyone," Reid said, still smirking. "What are you all looking at?" Caleb's girlfriend Sarah, turned to me.

"What are you doing driving with Reid?" She asked. Is it just me or did I detect a hint of jealousy? I'm so using a truth spell on her later because I swear to god if she's even thinking about going with Reid... I mean, cheating on Caleb, I'll kill her. Painfully and slowly.

"My bike broke down, geesh! Is it that unbelievable that me and Reid can be alone together for less than ten minutes without killing each other?"

"Ah, yeah. Obviously." This time it was Pogue's girlfriend, Kate, that turned to me.

"Holy fuck, you guys are unbelievable! Is it really that impossible?" I bit my lip. "You just don't understand anything do you? In fact, you can't understand because I never told you and I doubt that I ever will. There's stuff going on here that's bigger than something you can even begin to comprehend. But I guess, you three are only human after all. I can't expect much of you." I spoke most of this little rant to the three girls. They knew about our powers, but they didn't have any of their own. The only reason I even put up with the girls most of the time was because of the guys . Don't know why though, they were all blonde bimbos, except for Kate. She was a brunette. I didn't have any real girlfriends and these were the closest things to it that I had which was really sad. My life was fine before they all came into it.

Fiona was, sadly, my room mate. She was blonde, beautiful, big boobed and an idiot. She was completely stupid. And she was always bagging out my clothes and hair and trying to get me to go to all these stupid parties and stuff. Not that I minded going to some parties, like ones where you get drunk and whatever, but the ones she went to were all girls and they sat around talking about guys and stuff. Not very fun. Unless of course, you were one of the aforementioned bimbos, but whatever.

Kate was Pogue's girlfriend. And she was a major slut, and I mean major. I caught her and Chase Collins, who was the last Son of Ipswich, going at it in their dorm. This was the night after we found out that Chase was an evil asshole determined on killing us all. Good to know what lengths she'd go to to get an orgasm. Slut.

And last but not least. Sarah. She doesn't deserve Caleb at all. She waltzes in all high and mighty, starts going out with Caleb and then is the reason Caleb got almost killed by Chase last year. And ever since then she thinks that she's better than the rest of us because she's going out with Caleb. He might have Ascended first but the rest of the guys are just as strong as he is. She's so dependant on him and it makes me sick. She's a disgrace to the whole female population. She's not good enough for him and I'm not saying that just because I think that he's better than anyone, just that Sarah in particular isn't worthy to lick his shit much less his, well, you know. At least I think you know what I mean.

"You are such a bitch!" Kate said.

"I'm the bitch?" I asked her. "The night after we found out who Chase was what were you doing Kate?"

"You wouldn't dare," she said.

"Wouldn't I?" I scoffed. "You've been getting away with this for too long and I know for a fact that Chase wasn't the first or the last."

"What are you talking about, Vick?" Pogue asked nervously.

"I walked into her dorm the next night, after we found out that Chase was a bastard who wanted to kill Caleb, to find her in the midst of giving him head."

"You said you'd never tell!" She screamed at me.

"You just gave yourself away you idiot." I said back to her, smirking. I turned to Pogue. "I'm really sorry Pogue, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you. I'm saying it now because I can't take the lying anymore. And now it's Fiona's turn." I looked at her. "You're my room mate and I know who you take in there."

"You're barely in there at all anyway," she yelled at me.

"You're a freaking lesbian! I don't wanna be near you at all!"

"You're gay?!" Tyler asked.

"Well I didn't realise until lately," she tried to excuse herself.

"If by lately you mean last year," I muttered. Everyone still heard me.

"You fucking slut!" She screamed. I snorted.

"If anyone's the slut here it's Sarah, or is it? Caleb, have you and Sarah actually slept together yet?"

"What?! No! Who said that?"

"Sarah did actually. Girls have locker rooms as well, something which Reid knows a lot about." I grinned at him. "She made a bet when she first came to this school to - her words not mine - 'get into your pants' by the end of the year. She got at least five hundred for it."

"That true?" Caleb asked her softly.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, that plan definitely worked to perfection," he said quietly. Sarah glared at me.

"Good job at ruining our lives," she said.

"I don't give a shit about your lives. What I do care about is that you're ruining the lives of my three best friends! Do me a favour and leave us the hell alone!" As the three girls walked away, they each came up and slapped me. I glared, but let them get away with it because I figured that they'd leave quicker that way. They did though, they each ran off to their respective classes.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler each looked down at their shoes. Reid came over to me.

"Bout time someone told 'em," he said.

"You knew?"

"Well, it's like you said. I do know about the girl locker rooms."

'That's gross, Reid. Really disturbing and... why didn't you tell them?"

"Same reason you haven't for so long. I didn't wanna hurt them."

"Fair enough, but I have now. God! I hope they forgive me, but I just couldn't stand being around them for another minute. If I hear one more word about lipstick, or Aaron Abbott I swear I'm gonna kill myself."

"I won't talk about Abbott then."

"So you don't want me dead?"

"Of course I don't! Why would I want you dead?"

"So, you mean that wasn't you that wrote that note all those years ago?"

"What do you mean, note?"

"About three years ago, I found a note saying stuff like 'you're not worthy to be alive, who do you think you are, I could never lo...' well, you get the idea."

"I would never say that! But is that the reason you've hated me for all these years? Because you thought that I'd written that note?"

"Well that and the fact that you're an annoying pain in my arse, yeah!"

"What was the last thing that was written in that note?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing was written other than the first two."

"Right... sure that was all."

"True! Honest to goodness, cross my heart and hope to die etc."

"I don't want you to die," he whispered.

"Don't you?" I replied, equally quiet.

"Of course not," he said, moving closer.

"You guys do realise that we're standing right next to you?" Tyler asked.

"Fuck off Tyler," I said back to him, trying not to think about kissing Reid. Reid was still looking at me.

"Hey! I just had a very traumatising experience," Tyler said. "It's not everyday you find out your girlfriends been cheating on you, with another girl!"

"Yeah, that probably is a traumatising experience. Even worse than finding out your girlfriend slept with the guy that almost killed one of your best friends. And put me in a hospital," Pogue added as an afterthought.

"Well that's nothing compared to what I'm going through," started Caleb. "I could've been having sex with Sarah for almost a year!"

"Mmmn, that definitely is the worse thing we've found out today," Tyler agreed seriously.

"Yeah! I mean, I could've just grabbed her, handcuffed her to the bed and..."

"Caleb!" I interrupted. "Really bad mental images here!"

"Sorry Vick," he apologized.

"That's fine," I forgave him. "Just... don't do it again."

"Okay, deal." We were silent for a minute, until the bell rang that is.

"Fuck! Destroying people's love lives takes longer time than I expected," I said.

"Yeah, it normally does," Reid agreed.

"Meaning you've done it before?" I asked.

"On occasion," he admitted.

"That's not cool Reidy boy."

"That's the lamest nick name ever," he told me.

"Yeah, well. It is yours after all."

"Oooh, now you're gonna get it!" Reid said, grabbing me around the waist and swinging me around.

"Reid! Put me DOWN!" I screamed. Well, I was laughing so he couldn't really take my screams literally. He put me down though, which was good because, you know, class. Need to be getting to it. I think you know where I'm going with this. "Good, don't do that again."

"Fine, never again," he replied grinning.

"Good. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Tyler said.

"True, not all of us can be genius' like you Vick," Pogue said.

"I am so not a genius. I'm just..."

"A genius. Accept it Vicki, and move on," Caleb said.

"Piss off Caleb. You suck."

"I know, I know. Can we leave before we die and get detentions?"

"Well, I'm not stopping you," Reid said. "But yeah, let's go."

We ran off to class and each went our separate ways. Well, Pogue and Caleb went their different ways, me and Reid both had AP English so we walked together. We talked about, well, a bit of everything. We caught up on stuff, just talked. Lucky for us, English started half an hour later than all other classes, mostly because our teacher was very lazy and couldn't wake up that early in the morning. I loved Mr. Wilchester for that, I hated him because he always gave us stupid projects with people we didn't like. Hey! That means I'll go with Reid. We always got put together for... everything. Apparently it's because we're the smartest in the class, not that anyone would guess by looking at us. Me and Reid are, how you say, delinquents? We have more detentions put together than the rest of the school. Quite an impressive record actually, and we've still been accepted by a lot of schools simply by being above average. It's good. Anyway, we talked for the half hour, catching up on stuff. It's funny, because you can be around somebody and not know anything about them. That's what happened with me and Reid. I found out that his favourite colour is silver (same as me), he was into sort of screamo/punk music (again, me too) and just other things about him. What his ideas about life were, who was his favourite author just stuff like that. We had to stop when Wilchester walked in.

"Good morning class. Assignment for this month..." I looked down as I felt something land in my lap. It was a note from Reid.

Tomorrows my turn it said.

For what? I wrote back.

To ask the questions. I laughed.

"Something you'd like to share, Miss Thomas?"

"Um... I'm gonna say no. Not really."

"Well then, would you like to answer a question for me?"

"Again, not particularly." He sighed.

"Who was it that killed the Lord Sauron?"

"Wow! Are we seriously talking about Lord of the Rings here?"

"Yes, I take it you're familiar with the books?"

"More like the movies, heh, Merry and Pippin rock!" I hi-fived Reid.

"What about second breakfast?" he said, laughing.

"I don't think you've quite grasped the question, Thomas. Care to elaborate on the answer?" I groaned.

"Well... Sauron was killed completely when Frodo destroyed the Ring, but if he hadn't of made the Ring and stuff, he would've been killed when the king of Gondor cut off his hand in the war thing."

"Well, that's more or less correct. Now..." and that's when I zoned out. Reid can tell me what he was talking about later. I turned to see Reid asleep at his desk. Dammit, well I guess someone else can tell me later.

Class went by quick after that, Wilchester talked about some random book he read last week, after going into more detail about the assignment. We had to write an essay about two lovers from history, fiction or even real life. We just had to write what we thought about what they were going through, or just whatever. Anything that came to mind when we thought about the relationship. Yippee for me. Suddenly the bell rang for lunch. Like I said, he drones for awhile.

"Let's go Reidy boy."

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Nothing, you just said it was lame," I called as I slammed into some random person in the hall.

"Umph! Sorry..." I took in her outfit. Black, skinny jeans, dark grey shirt, black leather jacket and her belt! Oh my god! She had a Transformers belt buckle! "Dude! Most awesome belt ever! Okay, you're gonna be my new best friend because my last one cheated on one of my mates which sucks and..." I had to stop talking as Reid covered my mouth with his hand.

"Hey, I'm Reid Garwin, the drugged up chick next to me is called Vicki Thomas." I pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"I am so not drugged up. I'm just in awe of the belt buckle. You like Transformers?"

"Yeah, Bumblebee's the shit!"

"I know! Man, you're sitting with us at lunch right?"

"Yeah okay, sounds good. Summer Hathaway, just so you know."

"You even have an awesome name?! Dude, I need food before I die of exposure to pure awesomness."

"Didn't you almost die of starvationness this morning?"

"Yeah, but that was this morning, this is now." I told him.

"Okay, let's go," Reid said, putting his arm around my shoulders and walking off with me next to him and Summer behind us.

"Are you two going out or something?" Summer asked curiously.

"What?! No! We're just extremely recent friends."

"How recent?"

"This morning," I admitted. She chuckled as we entered the cafeteria. I spotted the guys and, after shrugging Reid's arm off, ran over to them.

"Caleb!" I yelled, jumping on him. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"I can't just want to show affection to my practically brother?"

"Um... no."

"Okay, I made a friend five minutes ago. Her name's Summer Hathaway and... she's right here!" I said, waving my arms to exaggerate the coolness of Summer. "Alrighty Summer, this is Caleb, Pogue and Tyler!" I said, pointing to each one as I said their names. I noticed that Tyler hadn't taken his eyes of her, and she barely glanced in Pogue or Caleb's direction. Aww, so sweet. Young love... even though they're both probably older than me. Well that sucks.

"Hey," Pogue said.

"Nice to meet you," Caleb said. Tyler just continued staring at her. I coughed and poked him in the side.

"Oww... right. Sorry. Hi, I'm Tyler... Simms?"

"I'm, ah, Summer. Summer Hathaway. Really good to meet you," Summer said breathlessly. I snorted.

"Summer and Tyler sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love then comes... well probably sex in your case I'm not to sure which would be first and... owww! You didn't need to hit me Reid!" I moaned as I rubbed my shoulder where Reid punched me. "Asshole," I muttered. I was upset for a second, until I looked up to see Summer and Ty's faces. They were bright red and they were both looking at anyone but each other. It was so cute! We needed to get them alcohol desperately. I turned to Reid.

"So, party tonight? We all going?"

"I'm game," Pogue said.

"Yeah, me as well," Caleb agreed.

"Depends," Tyler began. "You going Summer?"

"Um... yeah. Why not? I need to get drunk."

"Amen sister," I said as I hi-fived her.

"You're not getting drunk Vicki," Caleb warned.

"I am so! I'm eighteen Caleb I think I'm allowed to get drunk."

"Yeah, come on Caleb," Reid said. "You've gotta let her grow up sometime. And I'll tell you what, I won't leave her side the whole night."

"What makes you think she'd want to spend the whole night with you Reid?"

"That was uncalled for Caleb, and for your information I'd like to spend the night with Reid... oh god did I seriously just say that? Woah I sounded like a slut... or like Kira. Ugh! Stop me, please. You know I don't shut up unless someone makes me."

"Vicki," Summer said. "Shut up."

"Okay," I said in a small voice.

"Did you use on her or something?" Caleb asked Reid.

"Of course not!" he yelled outraged at the mere idea. "First of all I would never do that to Vicki and second, company hello!" At least Caleb had the decency to look sheepish. Have the sudden desire to know where that look came from.

"Don't worry about 'company'," Summer said. "I Use as well."

"See? I knew you were awesome from the belt. I can tell these things, it's like a gift. And you're so like a 'git' right now Caleb. After this morning you really think it's impossible for your opinions of people to change in minutes. Your opinion of Sarah changed in seconds."

"Not necessarily true. I still think she's hot."

"Yeah, well when I hated Reid I still thought he was... so not finishing that sentence."

"No," Reid said. "I think you should, I'm intrigued."

"I'm just saying that some... qualities of people don't change by whether or not you like them. I always thought Sarah was a bitch so my opinion didn't change."

"Hear hear!" Pogue said. The bell suddenly rang.

"To art class!" I declared.

"I've got art too, mind if I walk with you?"

"Depends, you like skipping?" I asked. She groaned.

"No! No skipping, please! You'll kill me!"

"Okay fine. We'll walk. See ya later guys."

"Bye," they all said at the same time. Freaky. We walked off towards art. Yay, more class. And I'm not even being sarcastic because I like art.

"So my newest best friend? You like Tyler na ni na ni na na." I teased.

"Shut up. Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay then, but I'm bringing it up again once you're good and drunk!" Summer groaned. "So... you Use huh? How, when and ah... actually that's pretty much it."

"Well, it runs in the family, and I got my full powers when I was seventeen."

"So, you Ascended?"

"Yep."

"That's radical. You're the same as the guys, but I'm awesomely special because I'm IRISH!!!"

"We know," some chic yelled from behind us. "I think you yelled it out everyday last year." I turned around.

"It was so not everyday. More like every second."

"Okay," she conceded. "I'm Helena Jackson, by the way. We've never really met before." I looked at the iPod she was holding.

"Before I tell you my name, which you no doubt know anyway," she shrugged. "I have to check your awesomeness rating. Chuck me your iPod will ya?"

She did and I turned it on and flicked through it. I'm seeing AFI, Alexisonfire, the Academy Is... Flyleaf, Linkin Park, P!nk. I handed it back to her and swung an arm around her shoulders, and the other around Summer.

"Oh my freaking goodness!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They had to block their ears. "You have the most sickishly iPod EVER!!! And Summer likes TRANSFORMERS!!! Seriously guys, why? Why did you hide away from me? I've been hanging out with fucking Fiona, Sarah and Kate! KATE!!! But it's okay now, because as of this morning I made my boys dump them."

"Your boys?" Helena asked.

"Yep. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue are my boys. Well, I guess Reid is since this morning, but he wasn't going out with a slut. At least, not this week. But it's okay! Because I give you permission to date Tyler, Summer, because you're so radically awesome! And now Helena has a choice out of Caleb of Pogue. I reckon you'd suit Pogue better. Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason."

"So why is Reid off-limits?" Summer asked evilly.

"Because... I said so. Heehee. Isn't that a good movie? Have you seen that movie?" I sighed. "Okay the reason is... as much as I hate to admit it, Reid is a dick to women. He sleeps with them and then dumps them because he sucks at commitment. He's an awesome buddy, but no dating."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Helena asked, slightly more evilly that Summer.

"Yep. What other reason could there be?" I asked innocently, even though I'd probably know more than them.

"Oooh! We need to find another awesome friend to go out with Caleb!" I said suddenly.

"Why don't you?" Summer asked. I mimed vomiting.

"EEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ugh!!!! That is gross!!!! That's like incest! Caleb, Tyler and Pogue are like my brothers! I can't date them!!!"

"What about Reid?" Helena asked.

"My goodness! I only became friends with him today! He's just made it into the buddy category, it takes at least a month to get to brother. Didn't you read my book?"

"You wrote a book?" Summer asked.

"Well, not exactly. But can't you just imagine that I wrote one and you didn't read it?"

"Okay, okay." They said in unison.

The rest of the day was a bit of a drag, except when I had classes with Helena or Summer or Reid or Caleb or Pogue or Tyler. Which was every class, so the rest of the day was awesomeified. Making up words is fun don't ya think?

Anyway, it was now time to get ready for the party tonight, and I was trying to figure out how the hell I was meant to get my crap from my room without having to see Fiona. This was going to be difficult.

**I don't know if any of my reviewers for my other story (A Darling monster: A Harry Potter fanfic) have ever watched the Covenant. If you haven't, may I suggest you all go off and watch it right this minute, because it is such a radically sick awesomeful movie!!! I love it, I really do, and for those of you who are reading this just because you like the Covenant, um… yeah I dunno. Just review and tell me if you hate it or like it or whatever. I know that the whole 'lots of pain' when the 'earth gets hurt' is kinda weird… okay, it's superbly gay. But I began writing this ages ago so DON'T JUDGE ME!!!**

**Yep, tell me if I should keep going or not, or if I should just delete it all.**

**Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

So, here I was, sneaking into my own dorm... do I even need to tell you what is wrong with that sentence?

Anyway, like I said, sneaking into my room, opening my cupboard, listening to someone knocking on the door... wait, what?! Holy crap! It's Fiona! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! AAAAGH!!!!!!

The door swung open just as I was halfway out the window.

"What the hell are you doing, Vicki?" Reid asked surprised.

"Um... I'm just ah, out the kinks and all that jazz."

"You thought I was Fiona didn't you?" He said knowingly. He knows me too well, it's kind of frightening.

"How did you know? Actually, scratch that, just guard the doors while I pack." He complied, and walked over to the door to keep watch.

I ran back over to my closet and continued to shove my clothes into a ginormous bag.

"So, where are you going to stay?" He asked concerned.

"Um, with Summer," I said distractedly. "I asked her during art. Once she heard about the whole, Fiona lesbian deal, she was only too happy to save me from being raped or something."

"Well," Reid began. "Those are just some lovely mental images I now have in my brain."

"Hey!" I said offended. "Are you saying the idea of me being violated and in pain gives you some kind of sick pleasure? Because that's just wrong and disgusting. A truly horrible thing that I am greatly offended about. That's it. We're no longer friends. Go hang out with your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?"

"You know the one. Don't play dumb, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"I was actually being sarcastic before you know," Reid said, quickly changing the mood from playful to serious. "Anyone who actually does enjoy rape is just sick."

"Oh. Well then, that's good cause I enjoyed having you as a buddy today. It was fun."

"It was, wasn't it? I never got why you were so cool to everyone else and just suddenly hated me."

"Well, I used to think you were awesome, but then I thought you hated me, so then I hated you, but now it's all good because everything's been all sorted out. YAY!" I did a little happy dance and Reid just shook his head sadly at my odd antics. Can't say I blame him. Even I sometimes find it hard to put up with me.

"C'mon then," Reid said. "How much crap do you HAVE?!"

"A fair bit," I replied indignant. "But you've still got more than me, and you can't even deny it."

"Okay fine, but we need to hurry. The evil-bitch-monster-of-death will be coming back from her female sexy time soon."

"Eww! How do you even know that?!"

"Girls locker rooms. She was bragging it'd be over by 6:30 and it's now..." he looked at his watch. "6:27."

"Shit!" I yelled.

I ran around the room psychotically, screaming as I went, picking up all my crap and throwing it in the bag.

I was finished by 6:28.

"Let's go," I said, dragging Reid by the arm down the hall.

I burst into Summer's room and collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm FREEEE!!!!" I yelled, but the noise was muffled by the fact that I didn't bother to move my mouth off the ground before screaming.

"Hey Summer," Reid said, but he said it in that oh-you-poor-sucker-you're-going-to-have-to-put-up-with-her-24/7-so-you-suck-but-it's-good-for-me-becase-I-get-to-just-sit-back-and-enjoy-laughing-at-the-results tone of voice. Hehehe, try saying THAT 10 times fast. "Hope you two have fun." He then practically bolted out of the room. Again, you can't exactly blame the poor guy.

"Alright then Vick," summer said. "Get your arse off the floor right now so we can get ready."

"For your information Ms. Hathaway," I began as I stood up. "My arse wasn't even on the floor. I was laying on my stomach... so there!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she groaned. I smirked evilly.

"Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?!" Summer whined pitifully. Oh well. She'll get over it... maybe.

Anyway, it was now time to get ready for the party. I followed her, unwillingly mind you, into the bathroom.

"Alrighty then," I said cheerfully. Fake cheerful at least. I was trying to make myself less nervous. "What form of gruesome torture do we have lined up for today?"

"Hair," she said simply. How she managed to make that one word sound so scary I shall never know. I guess it's just a gift.

Summer pushed me down onto a chair an picked up a brush, beginning the painful process that is being a girl and/or the painful process of getting brutally abused by someone you THOUGHT was your friend.

37 PAINFUL HOURS LATER

I'm kidding (about the 37 hours part, not the 'painful' and the 'later' parts).

24 PAINFUL MINUTES LATER

"Done!" Summer cried happily. I was now completely ready, hair, make-up, clothes (thank god) and everything else. Summer only had 10 minutes to get changed... I don't know if she'll make it.

She looked like she was going to turn around and walk straight out the door... which she did!

"Summer! Wait up! You're not... dressed?" Where Summer had previously stood in a pair of baggy sweats and a grey shirt, she now stood tall and sexy looking in a, well, sexy blue dress that made her blue eyes stand out. Her short blonde hair was styled awesomly, and I thought that if she wanted I would so turn gay for her, but lets NEVER tell anyone that okay?

"Why the hell didn't we just do that for ME?!" I asked annoyed.

"Meh," she 'mehed' offhandely. "I just wanted to mess with you."

"I hope you realise that I very much hate your guts right now don't you?" I replied. What?! She needed to know. I told her because I care.

"Yeah, I figured you might, but I just can't bring myself to care. What I do care about though, is getting to the party right this second!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car. I never realised how incredibly annoying that was. Maybe I should stop... nah.

Summer is a very frightening, weird driver. She stays in the white lines, she never hits things, she's always 5 km's below the speed limit so she won't kill little children (which is very bad because kids are scary!!!)... IT'S NOT NATURAL!!! But we did end up getting to the party in one piece, and I guess we have that to be thankful for.

So, we had just gotten to Tyler's house. The reason the place for the party had changed was because ever since the previous year when that kid had died, we'd had to find a new place to have them, so Tyler volunteered because his parents were never home anyways.

I think that was an incredibly AWESOME idea, because Tyler has the Best. House. EVER!!! It as a BOWLING ALLEY!!! And a tennis court, but what kind of loser likes tennis?! (A/N: No offense meant to anyone who does like tennis, I just dislike tennis. And Softball. And... you know what? I'll write down on my profile the extensive list of sports I DON'T like (and the extremely short list of sports I DO))

Okay, so me and Summer had gotten a drink (each) and we were looking for the guys, when suddenly I felt cold. I looked down and gasped in horror at what I saw, or rather, didn't.

In place of my previous outfit of jeans and a shirt, (what an amazing difference to what I normally wear) there was a dress. A DRESS!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Excuse me. I think I just had a bit of a 'senior moment' but it's passed now. No need to worry.

The dress was black, it reached just past my kness and at the bottom it was silver, and then it was a little bit silver up to mid-thigh, so it looked like the dress was on fire... SILVER FIRE!!! No. I do not like this dress because it goes against everything I stand for... oh what the hell. It's awesome. I can't deny it, as much as I wish that I could.

I looked up to see Helena Jackson smirking at me. She can Use too?! What am I saying? Of course she can. No one who's iPod is that radical can possibly NOT be a magical being.

I walked over to her.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"You need to have fun," she replied, seriously. Then she burst out laughing. "I'm," laugh. "Just," giggle. "Kidding,"chuckle. "We thought," wheeze. "It'd be," snort. "FUNNY!!!" I knew I wouldn't be able to get another word out of her, so I magicked me up some silver tights to wear under the dress. It's an awesome dress, but I was freezing. I then Used to change the colour of my hair, just for this night. It was now silver, with a few black tips, but mostly silver. I also had some black and silver bracelets, and a silver necklace. I deemed myself colour coded (well, actually it'd be shade coded, because black and silver are shades... you don't care do you? I thought as much.) I left Helena by herself, and went to find my boys.

I finally spotted them in a corner laughing. I ran over to them and gave Reid a huge hug. When I finally let go (his face was beginning to turn purple. I thought it best) he looked at me quizzically.

"Well, I haven't given you a hug for like... 3 years. I need to make up for it." I then hugged Pogue, then Tyler, and finally Caleb. Caleb looked me up and down.

"Who did that to you?!" I looked down at myself. I thought I looked cool, but whatever. Caleb Danver knows all.

"That would be us," Summer said, pulling Helena along with her. "Doesn't she look great? Did you change her hair Hels?"

"No. She must've done it herself."

"Cough cough," I said. "She's right here, just in case you didn't notice."

"You look AWESOME!!!" They said at the exact same time. It scared me, but I wouldn't allow that to frighten me. I've seen worse... I watched the Grudge sitting in a pitch black house all alone. I'm never watching it again. Ever. (A/N: I actually did that... but my sister and dad were in the house. But then dad went to bed, and what the hell kind of protection against evil Grudges is a 12 year old girl? Or is she 13... that's not the point. The point is, if you've seen the movie and you WEREN'T so scared you almost pissed yourself (ALMOST!!! I didn't actually pee myself. Geesh.) you are a weird person. Then again, I watched Saw and it didn't scare me. I didn't even think it was that gruesome. I mean, so many people told me it was the most bloody, gruesome, sick, disturbing thing they'd ever seen, it was a bit anti-climatic when I actually watched it on my cousins iPod in the middle of the day... that also might have made it less freaky. Anywayz, sorry about my rant. I talk far too much... don't agree to that. (It wasn't even a rant though, more like a little chat in the middle of a fanfiction story...))

"Thankyou. I appreciate the sayingness of what you just spoke." Everyone gave me weird what-the-hell-did-she-just-say?! looks. "Yeah, I don't know either. I-I don't listen to myself when I speak."

"Your weirdness is creeping out my imaginary friend," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to say something along the lines of "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to creep out anyone! Do you reckon he/she would like a cookie?" but then I caught a sight of who had said it. She was SEXYFUL!!! (I'm still not gay, just not afraid to show my feelings. (So I'm obviously not a man either (Get it?! Because men never show emotion (except horniness (which isn't even an emotion (but if it was, they can't help. It just shows)))))) (A/N: That was a LOT of brackets.) She had long, red hair which reached her well formed buttock, (not gay) and pretty green eyes. She was wearing a tight, emerald green dress that perfectly showed off her figure.

"I apologize," I said to a space next to her. She grinned.

"He said that's fine. He understands that it's hard for some people to conform to his ways. He'll wait." I laughed.

"Hi. I'm Vicki Thomas. This is Summer Hathaway," I pointed at each person as I said their name. "Helena Jackson, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Caleb Danvers." I put a little emphasis on that last name, because I think they should go out. 'Nuff said.

"Why did you say my name like that?" Caleb asked confused. I smiled evilly.

"No reason, Caleb. My single friend who is not dating anyone, not because he's a jerk but because his last girlfriend was a bitch, and he has no remaining feelings for her." He still looked confused. "Caleb, I can't remember if I introduced you to... I don't actually know your name. I'm sorry," I said to the girl.

"Well, I should probably say it then, don't you agree?" She asked me.

"I really think you should."

"Hi everyone. Nice to meet you all, my name's Lily Carter." Yay! Her last name kind of sonds like Caleb. Carter... Caleb... Caleb... Carter... I'm sure you see the similarities here?

"Awesome. And are you presently dating anyone?" I asked. I like getting straight to the point.

"Not as of right now. I'm hoping by the end of the night." So do I, I mentally agreed.

"Do you have any sexual preferences? Straight? Gay? A little bit bendy? Half in half out of the closet?"

She laughed. "I'm straight." Excellent. My plan is coming into fruition. Mwahaha. *Cough Cough*. Please excuse me. I am mentally challenged.

"Good. Good. So, we have 8 attractive people here, if I do say so myself, or, we have at least 7. I'm not sure if I should count Reid," I stage-whispered. But, this new teasing wasn't mocking or hurtful or anything like that. It was playful.

"Hey! I feel as though your playful teasing is mocking, and I am hurt by that," Reid replied... okay. Maybe it's not as great as I thought. "I'm joking Vick. You didn't hurt my feelings or anything. Now... what were you saying?" I smiled gratefully at him. I'm glad that someone has picked up on my plan.

"Yes. As I was saying. We need to show all this incredible hottness off, we're depriving the people! So, Pogue and Helena, go dance. Tyler and Summer, try to dance, but I'll understand if I don't see you guys for the rest of the night." They both turned red. One of the benefits of match making. "I'm in pain from this morning, so Reid is going to stay here and keep me company. Caleb?" I gestured towards Lily.

"What?" he replied, completely ignorant. I pointed at Lily again, a lot less subtle this time.

"What?!" He said, beginning to feel out of the loop.

"Ask her to dance you moron!" I yelled at him. I noticed that a few people looked at me oddly, but I ignored these. I get so many I've become immune.

"Oh," he said slowly. "You wanna dance Lil?" He held out his hand to her.

"Yeah. Alright." She said, putting her hand in his. The rest of the guys walked off and began dancing to some sort of weird, slow, romantic song. I don't know what the lyrics meant though as they were in a different language. Something to do with love though. I noticed a few other unusual couples dancing, but it really didn't matter to me.

I sunk down onto a couch and Reid sat next to me.

"Are you really still hurting?" Reid asked worriedly.

"Just a bit, but I'm used to it. I have come to terms with the fact that I will be living with something akin to period cramps 24/7 for the rest of my life."

"Really? That's what it's like?"

"Mmm. More like when you're really sick and you're stomach hurts. Like that, but everywhere. It's weird though, because when I'm touching a human it doesn't hurt."

"Why do you think that is?" Reid asked.

"I'm guessing because most humans try so hard to keep themselves healthy and looked after. It hurts because of the pain the environment has, but humans are generally healthy and well kept, so when I'm touching them it's like the pain dissapears because it's not just the pain of the earth I'm feeling, but also the health of a human, which just equals up to more in the earths scales I suppose."

"Did you come up with all that then?!" He asked, surprised at my thought out explanation.

"Course not. It's these sorts of questions that keep me up at night... that and caffeine. That keeps me awake too." Reid smiled and pulled me into his lap. I gasped as I felt Reid wrap his arms around me, securing me in his grip.

"Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No, no. It was just surprising that's all." I covered.

"You feel better though?"

I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Much, much better."

We just sat there for most of the party.

"Have I told you that you look really beautiful tonight?" Reid said softly. He thinks I look beautiful?

"Not that I can recall," I replied.

"Well, you do. I've always thought that you look beau..." Reid was interrupted by the arrival of everyone. Holding hands. Not all of them holding hands like some weird hippie circle, but each of the pairs I had put them with for the dancing were now together. I looked around. It seemed as if all the couples that were dancing during that weird, slow other language song were now paired up. I smelled something fishy, then I looked over and realised someone was carrying a fish, But there was definitely something magical going on. Everyone except me and Reid were paired up, because we were the only people sitting at the time.

"Guys, look around. Everyone dancing during that song is now together." They looked around and sighed romantically.

"There's something magical going on people!" Reid agreed with me. He looked very, very angry about the magic song. At least, I think it's about the song.

"You're just upset because you don't have anyone, but you can just go out with each other so it's all good," Pogue said.

I looked at Reid. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I do know something. We're not going home for awhile." He looked pointedly at the doors and windows. They were covered in a shiny, magical looking substance.

"What is it?!"

"It's a magical barrier. Very recent, I bet whoever cast the spell expected it to get to everyone, but it hasn't gotten to us, so he put up the barrier."

"Meaning he doesn't want anyone to escape, and he wants them to be in love with someone, and therefore completely oblivious to everything going on around them. Which leaves the question, what does he want with us?"

"What are you all talking about? There's no evil man casting spells. We're just in love!" Summer insisted.

I looked at Reid, my eyes anxious. "I wanted them to pair up, but not like this."

"It'll be okay. Tyler's parents are due home in the morning how much can he do to us between now and then? Really, what's the worse that can happen?" Reid asked.

Does no one respect the taboo of that phrase anymore?

He just had to tempt Fate, well, not Fate. Fate had nothing to do with this.

**Hiya dudes! Long time no… actually I can't really see any of you, but whatever ********. So… I don't even know how long it's been since I started this story… like fourteen hundred years? Oh well. I've actually had this chap written for a awhile but I didn't post it, and I know that there's just so many people out there that care, but oh well. I'll try to write some more soon, but I have such a busy life! (not) I can never find any time.**

**So… yeah. Until next time dudes (and dudettes! I'm not sexist!)**


End file.
